Noche con la bestia
by casador x
Summary: una noche chico bestia demuestra es mas de lo que parese adbertensea maduro sexo y otras cosas


Esta es una historia un poco sucia en realidad creo que muy sucia no se dé donde me salió bueno descargo la responsabilidad no soy dueño de los Teen Titans ustedes opinen Noche con la bestia Era una hermosa noche en ciudad salto y como muchos de ustedes bueno todos se pregunta taran que están haciendo nuestro jóvenes héroes bueno esa tarde robín convoco una reunión con TT del este y otros TT HONORARIOS como son jinx y Black Fire (ambas reformadas y jinx acababa de romper con kid flash ) cuando la reunión termino Star fire y las chicas decidieron tener una noche de chicas mientras que los chicos salen a divertirse bien como iba diciendo ya era tarde en la noche y casi todas estaban durmiendo casi todos en el cuarto de Raven se encontraban 3 personas teniendo una muy caliente discutiendo sobre cosas calientes Black f: entonces dices que rompiste con kid flash no solo porque era rápido en todo sino porque también te fue infiel Jinx : si pero no lo mal entiendan el era bueno en la cama pero no soporto que me engañen Rae : comprendo tu situación pero al contrario a mi mis parejas no me satisfacen por eso rompo con ellos debe ser por mi medio demonio Black :jajaja si en mi caso yo solo me gusta tener una buena cogida pero cambiando de tema les tengo una pregunta cuál es el mejor TT en la cama Rea :solo quieres saber para revolcarte con el después Black: tu me conoces Jinx: yo creo que es robín o aqualad y tal vez Cyborg Rae : robín o aqualad son respetables para ser humanos Las dos chica la miraron Rae:Que estrella nos ofreció un trió y acepte no es nada de qué preocuparse Jinx: jajaj si pero cuál será el más malo entonces Black: de seguro chico bestia él era un poco flaco aunque ahora tiene un poco de musculo nunca lo vemos traer aun a mujer a la casa como Cyborg Rae: una poco sonrojada bueno no se pero de seguro tienes razón Jinx: diablos tienes razón jajajaj Sin saberlo ellas estaban siendo escuchadas por alguien Chico bestia avía llegado bueno mas temprana por que las bebidas no le sentaron bien bueno solo se tomo 2 tragos y se fue a su habitación que está justo alado de raven al parecer raven olvido darle al botón del silenciador de ruido y escucho toda la conversación y decir que estaba enojado era poco se levanto de su cama vistiendo su uniforme y se acerco a la puerta de raven y dio 2 golpes a la puerta En la habitación las chicas miraron hacia la puerta jinx se levanto ya que se le hacia raro que alguien viniera a estas hora con los chicos fuera y las otras chicas durmiendo al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de un enojado de chico bestia que entro ala habitación y serró la puerta se cruzo las brazos mirando a las chicas con cara de puro enojo y comenzó hablar Chico bestia ;solo díganme que le das las idea de que soy tan malo en el sexo que andan burlándose de mi a escondidas y diciendo esos rumores sobre mi Las chicas lo miraron con los ojos abierto y raven se golpeo la frente olvide poner el silenciador de la habitación Back fire empezó hablar de forma descarada bueno nunca tobemos traer a una mujer aquí aunque coqueteas mucho con diferentes chicas pero nunca a las traes ala torre y con solo ver tu físico por dios usas un spandex se puede ver tu cuerpo atreves de esas telas y no creo que tu amiguito sea de tamaño apropiado para complacer a una mujer bb: Chico bestia ya muy enojado así que mi amiguito es pequeño dice en vos baja bb :Ustedes saben que esta tela es la única que puede soportar mis transformaciones verdad Jinx: si y Bb: bueno chico bestia comenzó a que tirar de los pantalones y a bajarlos presentándoles su pene al principio no parecía nada del otro mundo pero de un momento a otro comenzó a cambiar se hiso más grande y grueso hasta llegar a la parte baja de la rodilla y sus pelotas parecía dos cocos Las chicas solo puede ver los ojos y baca abierta a lo que acaban de presenciar Chico bestia al ver sus cara se volvió a poner los pantalones y comenzó hablar Bb:Yo tengo que usar mis poderes en todo momento para cambiar el tamaño para evitar que se lastime y para poder caber en mi ropa y si tengo conquistas pero no las traigo a la torre por qué no me gusta a serle publicidad y le a ellas les gusta mantenerse fuera de la prensa por eso tengo un apartamento donde las llevo y así ellas puede mantener su privacidad y todo eso Mientras chico bestia hablaba las chicas tenían una conversación telepática gracias a raven Black : viste esa casa Jinx si pero como pudo mantenerlo oculto por tanto tiempo Raven no se ustedes pero estoy por probar eso y necesito que salgan de mi habitación Black: de ninguna manera yo lo vi primero Jinx :bueno esto es un problema ahora estoy excitada y necesito esa cosa verde dentro de mi y no me importa tu pequeño enamoramiento por el duende verde raven lo necesito ahora Rae: jinx eso era secreto maldita sea sabes cuánto e pasado para descubrir que me gusta y ahora me gusta mas Black : raven es bastante obvio que te gusta pero en el amor la guerra y el sexo todo se vale Jinx: por qué no lo compartimos ya saben un pequeño cuarteto Jinx: no tengo problema mientras tenga mi parte Black :yo tampoco Rae: está bien pero recuerden el me pertenece entendieron Si si si beack fire y jinx dijeron al mismo tiempo Black: déjemelo a mí yo sé como provocarlo Black fire se levanto y cruzo los brazos: bueno tiene una buena herramienta pero de seguro no sabes cómo usarla Eso de tubo a chico bestia que se retiraba para su habitación y empezó a mirar Asia black fire Bb: que te hace creer que no pregunto el no sabe si es la bestia en su interior o el alcohol que injirió lo que lo detuvo pero algo le decía desnúdala y demuestra ala pequeña sorras a respetar a los hombres no puedo a ser eso especial mente raven aunque me hiere siempre ella es mi mejor amiga y mi flechazo secreto no puedo Las otras chicas entendieron el juego de black fire y comenzaron a seguirle la corriente Jinx :bueno si sabes usar esa herramienta por qué no nos lo demuestras Rae: si una vos sensual: si beast boy demuéstranos que la saber usar Chico bestia ahora toma en cuenta de las tres mujeres que estaban frente a el black fire estaba vestida con un camisón negro tranparente sin mangas y sin sostén y roma interior de encaje negra jinx también llevaba un camisón rosa tranparente sin mangas y pero con un sostén rosa y una tanga rosa raven llevaba otro camisón violeta tranparente con ropa interior de encaje y cada una olía lo mismo excitación esto hacia rugir a la bestia en su interior Black fire se acerco a chico bestia y le paso de do en su pecho que pasa bestita tienes miedo o tus conquistas no era mujeres como nosotras Eso fue suficiente agarro a black fire por la parte posterior de la cabeza plato un beso en los labios black fire estaba sorprendida al principio pero luego se relajo cuando sintió la lengua de BB pidiendo acceso a su boca que asedio con mucho gusto y para su sorpresa su lengua era bastante larga casi se la mete a la garganta cuando sus ojos casi estaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza el se aleja usando sus garras de los dedos corta el camisón de balck fire y la recoge por encima del hombre y la lanza hacia la cama de raven Bb: ustedes dos esperen en la fila primero me ocupare es ella luego de jinx y por ultimo y para el plato fuerte raven ellas asistieron con la cabeza muy excitadas por lo que acaban de ver Chico bestia volvió a Black fire que respiraba pesa demente por la falta de aire el comenzó a quitarse la camisa y ropa interior rebelando su inmenso miembro de nuevo Black Fire lo miraba con asías BB se percato de esto y cogió su rostro y la hiso mirar le a los ojos Bb: se que lo quieres pero primero voy a jugar comí comida luego de decir esta palabra asalto su boca con otro beso Black solo podía gemir en el deleite de sensación luego comenzó mordisqueando su cuello bajando lentamente a su pezón Mordiendo lo suavemente mientras pellizcaba el otro Black fire solo gemía mas fuerte ala acción luego de que se asegurara de que sus pezones este duros como es diamante bajo lentamente hasta su roma interior de encaje negro y la arranco de un solo golpe exponiendo una hermosa vagina afeitada BB se acerco a ella respiro profunda mente y exhalar y dijo bon appetit y sumergió su rostro en ella como Black fire nunca se imagino que su lengua larga llegaría hasta su útero y cada rincón de ella asiendo que casi se desmalle del placer comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de ella pero fue remplazado por un pequeño tentáculo que comenzó a bailar a gran velocidad dentro de ella mientras succionaba su clítoris como una aspiradora Aaa aa aa aaaa a aaaaaaasedia EXAL AAAAAA desia black fire en vos alta Bb: valla valla este debe ser tu terse orgasmo es hora de acabarte se acerco lentamente al oído y le susurro cuando termine contigo solo me veras y tendrás ganas de ponerte en cuatro patas y suplicarme que te penetre como la perra que eres MM. cojéeme ya maldición dijo Black fire afínales de su orgasmo Bb: como desees con esas palabras se alineo su miembro contra su vagina y la penetro con lentamente y aun así Black fire gritaba como una loca teniendo dos orgasmo al instante cuando llego a su útero se podía ver su pene tocándolo y se acerco al oído y dijo que comience el rodeo comenzó un movimiento de martilleo que parecía casi in posibles para un humano normal por que parecía un martillo neumático con cada embestida parecía desatar u orgasmo en Black fire que ya parecía una muñeca de trapo que no podía mas Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bun bun bun chirriaba la la cama con las envestidas que daba beast boy Black: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Exal aaaaaaaaaaaa dios aaaaa lo quesea aaaaaaa Bb: a iba tu descarga y con eso se desato un flujo de esperma que inundo la vagina de Black fire saco su miembro todavía duro como una roca se acerco al oído le dijo esto todavía no ha terminado pero tengo que complacer a las otras miro hacia raven que se masturbaba con la ropa puesta mientras acariciaba un pezón y a jinx que Asia lo mismo pero sin ropa luego se volvió a Black fire a pero no estés triste todavía voy a seguir cogiéndote a pesar de que este con ellas black fire lo miro hacia beast boy toda temblorosa y confundida Bb: a esta confundida no es así veras que hacen mejor las amebas no sabes se copian de sí mismas y así BB desapareció por un segundo y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez avían tres beast boys Bb: ellos vivirán por poco tiempo tale horas y volverán a ser amebas pero mientras tanto dijeron 2 de ellos mientras recogían a Black fire y mientras un clon se ponían en el piso para que Black fire lo montara ella bajo lentamente en el grueso miembro palpitante y cuando iba empezar a ser un movimiento el otro clon llego por detrás y la penetro por el ano los ojos de Black fire se hicieron enormes a la sensación no era su primera ves anal pero no con dos miembro tan grandes penetrándola al mismo tiempo solo podía gemir asta el desmayarse Bb: volvió lenta mente a jinx y le hiso señas con el dedo ella no perdió el tiempo y fue a la cama Bb; abre la boca y así lo hiso BB metió su miembro en la boca e hiso como si fuera su juguete mmm se siente bien jinx solo tenía los ojos atrás de la cabeza por el inmenso miembro luego saco su miembro de su boca y la recostó en 4 patas y alineo su miembro con su vagina ya muy húmeda por su juego previo con ella misma y la penetro con fuerza asiendo que tenga el prime orgasmo al instante comenzó a ser un movimiento de van y ven con fuerza se podía ver el miembro de BB en su estomago golpeando con fuerza Bb; Dime jinx que se siente mi herramienta ahora Ella no podía con testar ya que en su boca solo salía saliva y extraños ruido como gemidos Bb; eso pensé deja mostrarte Con eso la levanto todavía penetrándola y se acerco al espejo y la hiso ver su reflejo mira jinx mírate bien porque ningún otro hombre te hará poner esa cara de placer y se acerco al oído y yo me asegurare de eso Con eso comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza sus grito parecía entre la alegría y el placer cuando ella va por su octavo orgasmo Bb: dijo: tu carga se acerca pero no terminare en este agujero con esas palabras saco su miembro y rápida mente lo metió a su boca y con un movimiento de martilleo comenzó con su van y ven por dos minuto hasta que se vino en el fondo de su garganta con una inmensa cantidad de semen que viajo a su estomago el se acerco a su oído y le dijo esto no ha terminado cuando terminen contigo creo que no podrás pararte en una semana con eso BB se transformo en una ameba y 2 más clones aparecieron y repitiendo los mismo que con Black fire que parecía que estaba a puto de desmayarse El se acerco lenta mente a un muy temblorosa y húmeda raven y le pregunto Bb: estas seguro que quiere a ser esto Ella lo miro y pregunto por supuesto pero ante quiero decirte dos cosas la primera es que hace mucho que me gustas bb pero la otra es que casi ningún hombre puede complacerme por mi lado demonio y que si no logras llevarme al orgasmo no te culpes eres lo suficientemente hombre Bb: raven tu también me gusta pero como ves mi situación casi ninguna mujer puede con un miembro de este tamaño entonces quieres probar rae asistió con la cabeza y se acerco a la cama donde bb le dio un tierno beso bajo lentamente con sus garras quitándole el camisón y el sostén viaja lentamente al cuello besándolo con cada beso su respiración se hacía más grande pero dejo escapa un grito cuando mordió su pezón de su seno copa d comenzó a lamerlo cuando estaba duro como una roca viajo al otro y hiso el mismo tratamiento raven con cada lamida se hacía mas húmeda y más desesperada viajo lentamente a la ropa interior y la deslizo sobre sus elegantes pierna presentándoles su muy húmeda y afeitada vagina y no perder el tiempo comenzó su asalto en ella metiendo su larga y áspera lengua en su vagina llegando donde ninguna lengua a llegado antes comenzó lento pero las cosas se fuero calentado mas y mas cuando metió un dedo y repitiendo lo mismo que con Black fire llevándola a su primer orgasmo luego comenzó a succionar su clítoris como una aspiradora asiendo que ella llegue a su segundo orgasmo bebió todo sus jugos subió lentamente a ella dándole y beso asiéndole probar sus propios jugos que esto la calentó mas usando sus poderes le dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa malvada dijo mi turno con eso se metió el gran miembro en la boca y comenzó a ser un movimiento de arriba Asia bajo BB solo podía gemir a la sensación era muy buena en esto con eso él se vino en su boca dando le una inmensa cantidad de semen pero todavía estaba duro como una roca el la cogió le dio la vuelta abriendo sus pierna alineando su pene contra su vagina la miro a los ojo y ella asistió con eso la penetro con fuerza y sin perder el tiempo dándole como un martillo hidráulico esto se prolongo durante mas de 40 minutos raven nunca a tenido tantos orgasmos pensó ella como en este momento BB se le acerco al oído de la muy jadeante raven y le dijo cambio de posición con eso la llevo a cuatro patas y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza que liberando otra cadenas de orgasmo que estaban por volver loca a raven azarat azarat azar azar azaraaaaaaaaa decía raven BB se le acerco al oído y le dijo aquiva el plato fuerte con eso ello sintió su pene cambiar de forma se hiso un poco más grueso y largo parecía tener una corona de bolitas alrededor de él que la llevaron al orgasmo de inmediato con eso el la siguió penetrando más fuerte y de su boca solo salía saliva y ya no parecía consiente y le dijo aquiva tu segunda descarga Rae: si bb lléname con tu semilla inúndame por favor con eso se vino dentro de ella cosí se desmallan por el flujo de esperma el se acerco al oído y le dijo esto no ha terminado con eso el Siguió cogiéndola por 2 hora más lo mismo va Black y jinx con sus clones hasta que se desmallaron por el placer en la cama BB dormía como una roca mientras las otra estaba siendo curadas por raven Rae :Bueno ya podrán sentarte y no les duele nada mas con eso ella se puso de pie todavía Desnuda se podía ver un poco de esperma de BB escaparse por su pierna fue a la cama a acostarse con BB las otras dos se miraron entre si y hablaron Oye raven no podrías no se compartí a BB con nosotras ya sabes como una relación de cuatro personas dijo Black fire raven se limito a mirarlas con el seño fruncido Rea : están locas Jinx :en tiendo entiendo tu lo amas pero no te enfades Rae –no es eso yo lo amo pero no puedo complacer esta bestia yo sola solo soy mitad demonio no súcubo entonces tendremos que esperar a que el acepte cuando despierte las tres asistieron con la cabeza y se acostaron en la cama sin sabes que BB todavía podía oírlas y una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios En otro lado de la torre están los demás integrantes de los TT Y TT DE EL ESTE y honorarios con bolsas en los ojos Bueno quienes estén a favor de instalar la función de mute en las habitaciones a control remoto levante la mano Todos levantaron la mano Bueno gracias por su cooperación Velos : y otra cosa no oímos nada esta noche no que remos que raven nos mande a otra dimensión todos asistieron _fin_ Si pueden e ser una mejor BB and rae inténtenlo y perdón por la falta ortográfica es que soy nuevo en esto A y si alguien puede traducir la por favor a galo saber dejen su comentario 


End file.
